The Promise You Broke Lemon
by Unknown-Uchiha
Summary: Lemon for TPYB . SasukexOC


_**Chapter Sixteen: Alternate Chapter**_

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto.**

**A/N:**

**So this is the lemon I promised... It's optional for you to read it. Nothing big happens really XD**

**Manami's Point of View**

"I'll do it," I whispered.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

"More than ever," I nodded.

Sasuke smirked and kissed me, backing me against the wall. I jumped up slightly to wrap my legs around his waist. He took hold of my thighs and brushed his tongue against my bottom lip. I opened my mouth a little and he quickly slipped his tongue in. Our tongues danced together, as Sasuke unzipped my dress.

Since my legs were around him, he couldn't slip the dress completely off, so I was half naked. Sasuke continued kissing me as he brought me upstairs. He opened his bedroom door and laid me on his bed. He got off me for one second, locking the door and came back, attending to my lips.

I began taking off his shirt, rubbing his chest gently. Sasuke pulled it off without taking his lips off. I managed to slip off my dress completely, revealing my lingerie to him.

I blushed as his eyes trailed around my body.

He smirked when his eyes met mine.

"D-Don't look at me like that… The girls… The girls insisted that I wore this for you…" I explained.

He pecked my neck and leaned into my ear. "I think it's sexy," His husky voice whispered.

I moaned as quietly as I could when he began nipping my ears and rubbed my inner thighs. Sasuke's hands slowly made its way the front of my bra; It was one of those bras that clip on and off from the front… Sakura forced me to buy it. Sasuke unclipped it and kissed my chest, taking off the bra from my shoulders.

Sasuke's eyes went slightly big at the sight of my breasts. I quickly covered them.

"I'm sorry if they're not…" I trailed off as he took my hands away.

"No, they're better than what I expected them to be," Sasuke kissed one breast.

I blushed even more, before moaning. "You've… imagined… my breasts?"

"I've been caught," Sasuke smirked. He kissed my lips again and let go. "Who wouldn't want to daydream about your body?" He murmured.

I smiled as I flipped him around. He smirked as I began kissing his chest. His deep voice was groaning as I left hickeys on his torso.

Sasuke chuckled when I was fondling with his pants.

"These are hard to take off," I struggled.

He took them off himself, leaving just his underwear and boxers.

I slipped off the boxers first.

I could feel my heart pounding immensely as I touched the rim of Sasuke's black underwear. I could see his little guy standing up a bit. Sasuke was breathing heavily as I giggled.

I gulped before I took off his underwear completely. My eyes widened and I gently stroked it.

I came closer to his pulsing manhood. "It's bigger than I imagined," I breathed.

Sasuke chuckled and lifted his head. "So I'm not the only one who has been thinking about their partner's body,"

I felt my cheeks get hot. But then again, I was blushing through the whole thing.

**Sasuke's Point of View**

I lay down again after teasing Manami.

I could feel her hot breath on my penis. I mean, I could cum right now, but I waited.

And she began to lick it.

I moaned lowly.

**3****rd**** Point of View**

Manami began licking the top part of Sasuke's dick. She guess he liked it, considering the noises he was making. She continued, softly massaging his base.

Manami licked off the liquid at the tip before taking it in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, receiving loud groans from Sasuke. She sucked harder, and used her tongue to swish around his dick. Once in a while, when she reached the top, she'd suck and lick it before continuing her job. Ten minutes later, Sasuke began slowly bucking his hips.

"O-Ohh, Manami… I-I…" Sasuke's kept one eye half open as he moaned the next part. "I'm cum—"

Her eyes widened and she squeaked as she felt hot liquid splatter all over the insides of her mouth. Sasuke was panting on the bed as she swallowed his sperm. Sasuke sat up and wiped off the remaining liquid streaming down from her mouth and breasts. Sasuke then pushed her down on the bed and smirked.

"How did that feel?" He breathed.

"I should you be asking you that question," Manami answered.

"Well, it felt really good," He murmured in my ear. "The feeling of your tongue touching my cock is overwhelming,"

She pressed her lips together as he led his hand down her body… Down to her stomach... and down to her vagina. He slowly and gently rubbed her clit and she yelped in pleasure. He began trailing kisses down to her womanhood. Sasuke reached it soon enough, and when he did, he took off her underwear.

"You're so wet," He chuckled.

Manami tried to close my legs in embarrassment, but Sasuke wouldn't let her, due to the fact that he was holding her thighs apart.

"Shut --- AH!" She gasped.

Manami gasped from the instant pleasure she was getting. Sasuke was using his tongue to brush against his wife's clitoris, and using one finger to slowly pump into her insides.

"S-Sasuke!" Manami moaned helplessly.

She clutched the white bed sheets under her tightly, closing her eyes in ecstasy. Sasuke continued his job, now licking everywhere rather than one spot.

"S-Sasuke… It's so good… Please don't sto… AHH~!" Manami cried.

Her juices were spilling everywhere in Sasuke's mouth, and he gladly drank it all up. Manami propped up on he elbows, looking at her lovers face.

"I'm sorry, I… didn't mean to---" She began, but was cut of with Sasuke kissing her. He let go of the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. Eye to eye, he said, "You taste... sweet,"

Manami's cheeks reddened and lay back down. Sasuke, now positioning himself, looked at the Hyuga.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked again.

"Just do it," Manami rolled her eyes.

Sasuke breathed in and pushed his manhood inside of Manami's vagina. Manami screamed, feeling a jolt of pain rush throughout her entire body, from head to toe.

He closed an eye as he pushed in. "You're so… Tight,"

"AGH! S-STOP NO!" She cried.

Sasuke cringed and kissed her tears that were falling.

"I promise this will be over soon," He murmured gently, slowly pushing it in some more.

Manami shook her head rapidly. "I-It hurts… SO MUCH!"

Sasuke pressed his lips over hers to silent her painful complaints. He continued thrusting slowly until he could increase his speed bit by bit. Manami's hands were no longer clutching the not-so-clean bed sheets, but now holding the Uchiha's cheeks. Sasuke opened his eyes just a little bit to see Manami's face of pain gradually turn into an expression of pleasure. When he confirmed this, he let go of the kiss and began rocking faster than before.

"Ahhh~!" Manami moaned rather loudly.

Sasuke grunted, grabbed both of his wife's hands and pinned them above her head, and used his free hand to knead Manami's breast. The Hyuga moaned uncontrollably, trying her best to lower her volume, but it was impossible, considering the feeling she was receiving at the moment. Manami spoke between her cries of bliss,

"Let me… Ohh… g-go on top," She whimpered.

Sasuke complied and flipped them around gently, Manami now holding onto his well-trained chest. She began lifting herself, then dropping back down. She was pleased to know that she could control the satisfaction during the sex, rather than her husband doing all the work. Sasuke lay back, watching Manami and her techniques. The way her breasts bounced up and down, the way her eyes were almost rolling to the back of her head, the way her sweat was trailing down her sweet body, made it all the more better to observe. He lifted his arms and began to play around with the springing bosoms. Sasuke couldn't help but moan her name out blatantly. This made Manami more motivated, pumping up and down faster, her breath getting quicker.

Sasuke could feel the climax to this event; he held Manami in his arms and quickly switched positions.

"Let me…" He panted. "Do this,"

Manami nodded and wailed Sasuke's name into the night as she felt his manhood thrusting deeper and deeper into her vagina. The deep feeling in Sasuke's and Manami's stomachs was getting more intense. Finally, reaching their peaks, Sasuke and Manami screamed each other's names, climaxing, feeling unbelievably gratified. Manami's juices flowed onto Sasuke's member, as he ejaculated his semen into her.

Feeling limp, Sasuke fell to the side of Manami. He stared into her eyes and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Chests rising in and out, they had managed to whisper words before closing their eyes.

"I love you,"


End file.
